Modern electronic products, particularly those in automotive vehicles such as cars/automobiles, and white goods such as washing machines, microwave ovens, and the like, are provided with an increasing number of electronic controls and equipment. A problem has therefore arisen in that a user, e.g. driver or passenger, can easily become confused when presented with an array of control switches and knobs. This problem also applies to other electronic equipment and apparatus.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or at least mitigate one or more problems in the prior art.
It is a further object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to selectably reduce the amount of switch/control information presented or available to a user, e.g. driver or passenger.
It is a yet further object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a switch panel that is aesthetically/cosmetically, more appealing and/or functionally less confusing than the prior art.
It is a still yet further object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to improve the security of apparatus, such as an automotive vehicle, by hiding or obscuring from view switches of the switch panel except when in legitimate use. In this way a car thief cannot easily establish what equipment is installed in the vehicle.
It is also an object of at least one embodiment of the at least one aspect of the present invention to reduce the likelihood of potential failure due to fluid or particulate ingress.